Si fueras lesbiana, Maka
by kitsune96
Summary: Por un malentendido Soul cree que tal vez Maka sea lesbiana y ni Blair ni una serie de acontecimientos ayudan mucho al respecto "no voy a perder a mi técnico...mucho menos una tia..."
1. la duda

Blair estaba aburrida…y mucho. El sol calentaba demasiado así que no le apetecía salir, no había atún en el refrigerador y tampoco estaba Soul para jugar con ella. En resumidas cuentas, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer

-me pregunto si Maka-chan tendrá algo interesante en su cuarto- pensó llendo hacia la habitación de la técnico. La respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho era: nada. A su parecer, al menos, la chica no tenia absolutamente nada que ella pudiera meter en la categoría de interesante…o eso pensó hasta que…

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó tomando un tomo de "Love Hina", era como un libro, pero a diferencia de los otros que poseía la rubia ese en particular solo tenía diálogos y muchos dibujos…

Bueno, mirarlo no la mataría, ¿cierto?...

En un rato, la habitación de la Albarn se llenó de las risas de la gata, de verdad, aquella historia era simplemente hilarante…

El problema fue que, como toda buena historia se acabo pronto…y ella continuó sin nada que hacer…

Un momento…

Naru y Mitsune siempre se divertían mucho cuando se bañaban juntas… ¿sería igual de divertido si ella y Maka hicieran lo mismo?, bueno, no perdía nada por intentarlo…

-oye, Maka-chan…- la llamó, la aludida estaba recostada en el sofá con un libro en la mano, la rubia la ignoró varias veces hasta que la gata le quitó el libro

-lamento haberte ignorado, estaba metida…- le dijo la técnico

-no importa…¿nos bañamos juntas?- preguntó la gata con cara del gato con botas para tener un mejor resultado

-tal vez luego…- dijo la rubia volviendo a tomar su libro. Blair alzó una ceja…

Cuando Soul abrió la puerta del departamento se topó de lleno con la siguiente escena:

Maka **solo** con la falda puesta, hacía un gran esfuerzo para que Blair no le quitara aquella prenda, la gata tiraba del trozo de tela con fuerza

-¡te dije que luego!-

-!y yo te dije que quiero ahora!-

De la nada ambas repararon en la presencia del alvino que, por algún motivo miraba a Blair cual asesino en serie...

Mirada que la gata creyó reconocer enseguida...

-lamento haberlas interrumpido- dijo en tono gelido mientras salia del lugar. Maka fue la primera en reaccionar, tomó rapidamente su ropa y salío tras su arma, ciertamente, no le hacia absolutamente ninguna gracia que el chico tubiera alguna idea equivocada acerca de la persona que le gustaba y, peor, sobre su orientación sexual.

La pelimorada se quedó allí, de pie, digiriendo lo que acababa de ocurrir...

Y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando comprendió lo que habia pasado...

Soul se había puesto celoso...

Tan simple como eso...

Ahora que lo pensaba, el chico parecía pecar de aquello bastante mas que su tecnico, tal vez era por eso que, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba ella en celar a la chica para que se lanzara de una vez por todas, ella no parecia reaccionar con el tema, sin embargo, acababa de comprobar que el joven llegaría a creer que, quizás, podía perder a la tsundere con _un espécimen de su mismo sexo..._

Si ella lo pensaba con detenimiento, era razonable, la joven nunca habia mostrado un interés abierto por el género masculino (salvo por él, naturalmente) y si bien nunca había visto una actitud lésbica de su parte, aquella ambigûedad podía ser fácilmente manipulada por alguien...

Que, por supuesto, era ella...

-esto va a ser muy interesante...- pensó Blair con una enorme sonrisa...

* * *

Me preguntó en qué tipo de líos va a meter esa gata a Maka XD

en fin, hace rato que tenia esta idea en la cabeza y he decidido darle forma de una comedia romántica, espero que les guste y si no me gustaría que me lo dejaran en un comentario (y si les gusta también, por favor).


	2. acoso sexual

Maka frunció el ceño cuando algo de sol entró por la ventana de su cuarto y le llegó en los ojos, dio un suspiro y se incorporó en su cama...

Su rostro quedó enterrado en algo _suave, voluptuoso y con aroma a violetas..._

-buenos días, Maka-chan- dijo Blair mientras abrazaba a la menor, contraminándola contra sus senos

-hola Blair- le dijo la otra con tranquilidad, luego señaló aquella zona -¿puedes quitarme tus pechos de la cara?, me está costando respirar- le dijo la rubia

-¿por qué, no te gusta?- le preguntó la gata abrazándola más, se sintió suspirar a la chica

-es cómodo...pero...no- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y, en parte, lo era

-bueno...- la mayor la tiró contra la cama y se tendió sobre ella, apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarla -te ves linda con el pelo suelto, nya...- canturreo mientras enredaba una de aquellas hebras cenizas en sus dedos, como acariciándola, Maka alzó una ceja, confundida, sospechaba que algo quería hacer la mayor, pero no tenía idea del qué...

-oye, Maka, ¿estás des...?- Soul había llegado y entrado, viendo a la gata mágica _encima de su técnico_...joder, ¿cuantas veces se había soñado a si mismo haciendo eso?...

La mente de la rubia dio un clic...

Y al fin se había dado cuenta del lio en el que estaba metida...

El día anterior estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de convencer a su arma respecto al tema de su orientación sexual (obviamente sin decirle que el verdadero objeto de su afecto era él) añadiendo que si sus gustos no eran los "socialmente correctos" él sería el primero en enterarse...

Y ahora las pillaba en una pose **muy ** comprometida...

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- le gritó sonrojada, el chico miró con odio a Blair

-aja... - fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta...

Ya en el Shibusen, la chica estaba enfrascada en uno de sus tantos libros cuando llegó Stein, quien como siempre se cayó de la silla de forma cómica, aunque nadie se atrevía a reírse. Como casi siempre, el alvino se había dado a la fuga junto con Black Star, solo que esta vez, la de colitas se sentía algo culpable por el asunto, es decir, Soul había confiado en ella y, aunque inconscientemente, ella había faltado a su palabra

-será mejor que hable con él cuando salgamos de clases...- pensó sacando su cuaderno.

-Oye viejo, ponme atención- le dijo el chico estrella a su mejor amigo, quien parecía estar en la mismísimas nubes

-si...- le dijo de forma desganada

-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el peli azul, era su deber como Dios el preocuparse por los mortales

-no mucho...pero...-

-pero...-

-¿tú crees que a Maka...le gusten las chicas?- preguntó.

La respuesta lo dejó de piedra

-¿recién lo notaste?-

-¿eh?-

-piénsalo por un instante: no confía en los chicos, no se babea por los tipos sin camisa como otras chicas ni hace comentarios sobre lo "bueno" que esta un idiota, es _muy apegada a Chrona..._-

-¿Chrona es una chica?-

-eso creo, pero a veces también creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Tsubaki...-

-¿eso no te preocupa?-

-por supuesto que no, mi arma solo me mira a mi- dijo con seguridad. Ese pequeño bastardo tenía que estar bromeando

-no voy a perder a Maka...mucho menos con una tía, eso no sería para nada _cool_- pensó mientras lo rodeaba una aura negra

-oye viejo, algo raro está saliendo de ti- le dijo su amigo (algo) asustado.

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos de la escuela, cierta chica de colitas iba observando a la gente que pasaba, buscando a su arma, cuando...

-lo siento...- murmuró una chica pequeña de cabellos celestes y grandes ojos morados, estaba llorando

-no importa...- Maka dio un suspiro...ella y su maldito corazón de abuela -ven, vamos a limpiarte la cara- le dijo tirando a la desconocida de la manga de su ropa.

-¿Me la prestas un momento?- le preguntó el alvino a Liz, quien conversaba "tranquilamente" con Tsubaki

-claro, pero luego me la devuelves, aun hay un par de cosas que tiene que decirme- dijo la pistola con cara de "no te vas a librar de esta, niña"

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó el chico con curiosidad

-noto lo que todos ya saben- ósea, sus sentimientos hacia su técnico

-ah, tengo algo que preguntarte-

-por sacarme de allí, lo que sea-

Lo siguiente casi hizo que le diera un paro cardiaco

-¿sabes si a Maka le gusta alguien?-

Santa mierda.

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no iba a decirlo, ella no era ese tipo de persona que andaba por ahí divulgando secretos de los demás (aunque tal vez así sus amigas dejarían de usarla como diario de vida andante), en aquel momento, ella tenía dos opciones:

1) decirle al chico la _verdad_ y por lo tanto auto condenarse a todas las penas del infierno (porque Maka no se conformaría con menos)

2) mentirle, cosa que tampoco podía hacer porque ella _no sabía_ mentir

-¡¿por qué no deje que Masamure me matara cuando tuvo la oportunidad?!- pensó alterada

_Cierto, por Black Star..._

-¿y bien?- preguntó el chico

-sí, bueno no o tal vez pero no lo recuerdo en este segundo exacto- dijo de forma sumamente atropellada y nerviosa mientras se reía de forma estúpida

-no te entendí nada-

-n...n...n...- trató de decir que "no", pero la vocal se atoró en su garganta, por un instante, se imagino aquella letra con cara de "trollface", riéndose de ella y de la incomoda situación en la que estaba metida

-¿estás bien?, te pusiste algo roja- le hizo notar el chico, poniéndola aun más nerviosa

-s...s...- al parecer, las vocales la tenían tomada contra ella

-¿estás bien?- repitió la pregunta

-¡SI!- le gritó

_**Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que Tsubaki está mintiendo y que además lo hace muy mal, sin embargo vamos a hacer como que le creemos para que no se altere mas, ¿les parece?**_

-aja...por cierto, aun no contestas a mi pregunta-

-no...Lo...sé- dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso

-¿enserio?-

_Di que si, di que si, di que si..._

-si- dijo mientras temblaba y un frio sudor le invadía el cuerpo

-no importa, de seguro Liz sabe, bueno, nos vemos- le dijo...

Y Tsubaki sintió como era envuelta por una luz celestial

-gracias Kami-sama- murmuro con los ojos brillantes.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasó?- le pregunto Maka a aquella chica mientras le secaba las lagrimas, la otra se echó a llorar mientras la abrazaba

-ya, cálmate...toma- le dijo entregándole un dulce -va a hacerte sentir mejor, créeme- le dijo, la joven lo tomó y se lo echó a la boca

-pelee con mi técnico- dijo con suavidad

Conque eso era

-calma, a todos nos pasa...yo vivo peleando con mi arma y somos un buen equipo- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-puede ser pero...es la primera vez que discutimos- dijo algo triste -normalmente nos llevamos muy bien...-

-si de verdad se llevan bien lo van a supe...-

-¡aléjate de mi técnico!- grito una chica de cabellos y ojos dorados de rasgos algo felinos mientras le daba una patada en la nuca a Maka, dejándola semi inconciente en el suelo

-etto...Mary-chan...ella no estaba haciéndome nada- le dijo la peli celeste

-¿eh?...lo siento...Hikari...por ambas cosas-

-creo que una de esas disculpas va para ella- señalo a la otra técnico

-cierto...oye, ¿estás con vida?- le preguntó a Maka

-cálmate, soy bastante más resistente de lo que parezco...el otro día me caí de la ventana del tercer piso y eme aquí- dijo para tranquilizarla

-vale, por cierto, mi nombre Mary y la chica de cabellos celestes es Hika-chan-

-si, las escuche, por cierto, mi nombre es Maka-

-¿se...segura...que estas bien?- preguntó Hikari

-si, no hay problema-

-¿te parece si vas a nuestra casa como disculpa?-

-gracias, luego hablamos, tengo que encontrar a mi arma-

-vale, nos vemos a la salida- le dijo Mary.

-muy bien Evans, eres un hombre y por lo tanto capaz de asumir los gustos de tu técnico...pero no sin luchar antes...- se dijo en su fuero interno

-aquí estas...- le dijo Maka al alvino -he estado todo el recreo buscándote-

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?-

-quería explicarte lo de esta mañana-

-ah...eso- dijo con frialdad

-si, mira, no sé qué pensaste pero...yo y Blair no tenemos **ese** tipo de relación...-

-ayer me dijiste lo mismo y...-

-lo sé, pero...confía en mi... ¿vale?- el chico la miró por un instante

-de acuerdo...-

-aunque no entiendo porque te molesta tanto- le dijo mientras iban de vuelta a clase

-porque siento que no confías en mí...- se excusó hábilmente, ella suspiró

-si supieras...- pensó molesta...

Sonó el timbre para salir de clases, a muchos les supo como un regalo del cielo...las clases del amo de la disección tenían la habilidad de hacer que, sin importar la hora, quisieran irse a su casa

-¡oye Maka!- la llamó Mary alzando el brazo, a su lado estaba Hikari

-¿quienes son?- preguntó el arma

-unas amigas-

-hola- lo saludaron ambas

-hola- les dijo con frialdad, la chica de rasgos felinos sonrio...

Esa mirada...

Dios, como la conocía...

-¿vienes?- preguntó la otra rubia

-¿a dónde?- el alvino no le quitaba la vista de encima, seguía con aquel tono frio

-a nuestra casa, claro- la chica parecía pasárselo bomba

-ah, cierto, nos vemos Soul- le dijo Maka -creo que hay ramen instantáneo, trata de no quemar el departamento, ¿vale?- le dijo la chica a modo de despedida

-ya la estás perdiendo Soul...- pensó el chico de manera inconsciente mientras la observaba irse...

-Este delicioso- elogio Maka mientras se metía una cucharada de pastel a la boca

-los postres de Mary siempre son buenos- dijo Hikari

-y aun no has probado mi pastel de chocolate, haría babear al Kishin...si puedo presumir- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-por cierto, Mary...- la peli celeste llamó a su arma, la otra pareció comprender

-oye, Maka-

-dime-

-nosotras, ¿te agradamos?-

-si-

-pues...si quieres ser amiga nuestra...hay algo que debes saber...-

-¿me van a decir que son pareja?- preguntó la chica con tranquilidad, las otras dos se miraron

-...si...- le dijo Hikari

-¿como lo notaste?-

-dudo que te hubieras puesto celosa al ver a tu técnico con otra chica si no fuera así-

-¿no...Te importa?- preguntó la ojimorado

-no en absoluto...pero tampoco...-

-sin piropos ni nada porque no son tus gustos- completo la otra rubia

-exacto, gracias-

-no, gracias a ti, no todo el mundo es tan...comprensivo- le dijo Hikari

-no hay problema de verdad...-

-¿quieres irte, cierto?-

-me da miedo dejar solo a Soul...la última vez que lo hice casi destruye mi cocina-

-anda, ve con él-

-nos vemos mañana- se despidió la Albarn.

-A esa chica le gusta su arma...y ese chico cree que tiene los mismos gustos que no nosotras... ¿que pasaría si lo celamos un poco?, creo que también le gusta-

-eres algo entrometida, Mary-chan-

-te consoló y cuido mientras yo no estaba...le debo una o no me sentiré tranquila-

-muy bien...pero...-

-no haré nada que te ponga demasiado celosa, lo prometo-

-así me gusta...-

* * *

Hola, la verdad es que este cap ya lo tenía escrito pero no corregido...y aquí está, pero no tengo avanzado nada después de esto, así que van a tener que esperar (risa satánica), no mentira, lo avanzaré tan pronto como sea posible

Nos leemos!


	3. una serie de susesos sospechosos

Maka abrió los ojos cuando el (maldito) sol le llegó en plena cara, dio un suspiro cuando notó que Blair la tenía abrazada y mantenía su cuerpo apegado contra su pecho. La menor debía admitir que aquello era bastante cómodo (le recordaba a cuando era una niña pequeña y se acurrucaba en el seno de su madre), pero una cosa era esa y la otra era lo "acosada" que le hacía sentir eso, porque la gata ya llevaba dos semanas acercándosele de esa manera...

Y, por algún motivo, su arma, desde entones, hacia lo posible para que la peli morada se alejara de ella...

Cosa que ella quería interpretar como celos, pero que va, era imposible...después de todo, él no sentía lo mismo que ella. La chica dio un suspiro, pensando en las ocasiones en las que se había visto tentada a echar un vistazo al alma de su arma durante la resonancia, pero algo le decía que no sería capaz de soportar la respuesta...o peor, de traicionar su confianza de esa manera.

Miró la hora, todavía era temprano, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era bañarse un poco antes de lo usual, tal vez así podría lavarse el cabello. La joven salió del cuarto, sin notar que Blair la observaba detenidamente...

-que relajante...supongo que es cierto eso de "tomar un baño es lavar tu vida" (1)- murmuró la chica mientras dejaba que el agua caliente le recorriera el cuerpo

-¿y sabes que es aun mas relajante?- le preguntó la gata, la otra dio un respingo

-no me vuelvas a asustar así- le dijo Maka

-no volverá a pasar, pero contesta a mi pregunta-

-no lo sé, ¿que?-

-que alguien te masajee mientras te duchas...-le dijo de manera (bastante) seductora mientras tomaba la botella de shampoo, la rubia alzó una ceja

-no te entiendo-

-espera y lo veras- primero la mayor sacó algo del contenido del envase y lo vertió en su mano, después comenzó a pasarlo por el cabello de la chica, luego de eso, comenzó a bajar: primero pasó la espuma por sus hombros, fingiendo disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel (cosa que a la otra ya le estaba incomodando) y bajando hasta que llegó a...

-no hagas eso- Maka apartó las manos de Blair de sus senos

-que mona, te pusiste roja- le hizo notar

-me sonrojo con facilidad ante las caricias porque no estoy acostumbrada a ellas...por eso no me gusta que me toquen...-

-oh...que tierno- la otra le dio la espalda

-es un secreto- dijo para asegurarse de que la mayor no iba a contarlo en otro lugar

-muy bien...- la gata paso la espuma por sus hombros, la otra se estremeció levemente

-Blair enserio, me molesta-

-¿te molesta que no sea Soul-kun quien te está tocando?- preguntó acercándose al lóbulo de su oreja

-¿soy tan obvia?-

-solo un poco...- le susurro en el oído para luego mordisquearlo un poco...

Soul se sobresaltó al escuchar gemidos del interior del baño, aquello le hizo enfurecer

No comprendía porque la chica se esmeraba en ocultarlo si ya era evidente.

La puerta se abrió y Blair (en su forma de gato) salió disparada del interior de este

-pero Maka-chan...- se quejó antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse

-¿por qué te echó?- preguntó el alvino sin comprender, la gata rio

-porque a Maka-chan no le gusta que la toquen si no es _esa_ persona-

-¿y quién es esa persona?-

-eso deberás averiguarlo tu...y quizás ya tengas una sospecha...- eso lo deprimió...

Joder...

Aquella _maldita bastarda con complejo de gata_ le llegó a la mente...porque esa chica, al parecer, tenía algún tipo de interés es su técnico.

Claro está, que Maka, como cualquier persona no acostumbrada a recibir caricias, se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa con facilidad...

Cosa que tanto él como aquella chica parecían encontrar sumamente adorable...

-etto...Soul-kun...algo negro está saliendo de ti...- un aura negra lo rodeo al recordar aquello desde hacía unos días...

"-tienes una compañera muy bonita...- le había dicho

-si…y es MI compañera-

-¿alguna vez le has visto novio?-

-no-

-eso quiere decir que quizás esté dispuesta a probar algo nuevo...- dijo de manera picara

-no lo harás-

-¿a no?-

-pues no-

-¿y quién eres tú para impedirlo?- el se había quedado callado -además es neko (2) y yo soy tachi (3) seriamos una buena pareja, aunque con esa actitud que tiene es muy probable que tampoco se deje dominar fácilmente... sería una _compañera_ muy interesante para _eso_, posiblemente haríamos cosas muy _placenteras_ juntas...-"

-esa perra no me va aganar a mi técnico, no voy a perderla y mucho menos con una tipa- no, no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo...

Aunque, tal como ella lo había dicho, Maka no era nada fácil en ese aspecto...

Por lo que había notado, no parecía algo sencillo para ni siquiera para Blair

Y si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser si ni siquiera aquella seductora podía?...

-venga ya, deprimirse es para emos y niñas- se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

-Hola- saludó a Tsubaki al verlos

-hola- le devolvieron el gesto técnico y arma, la peli negra alzo la mano como saludo al ver a otra persona

-Hola Chrona- le dijo a la chica la que iba un poco más abajo, pero antes de devolverle el saludo, la de cabellos rosados se resbaló con algún objeto desconocido. Como siempre que se trataba de ella, Maka fue la primera en reaccionar

-te tengo- murmuró la de colitas cuando la tomó de la mano y la jaló con fuerza hacia ella, Chrona quedó a centímetros de su rostro...

Cosa que, por cierto, ocurría muy a menudo para disfrute de los yuristas (y lolicoms)...

Y ninguna de las dos parecía darse cuenta...

-gracias- le dijo la portadora de la sangre negra

-de nada pero ten más cuidado- luego notó algo –espera, te lastimaste aquí- Maka le tomó la mano a la otra chica y colocó sus labios sobre una pequeña herida que esta tenía en uno de sus dedos

-listo- le dijo la rubia separándose de ella

-gracias de nuevo-

-de nada- y siguieron caminando como si nada, la ojiverde no se daba cuenta de la rencorosa mirada que le lanzaba Death the Kid.

* * *

-¿Qué tan traumático es estar enamorado de una chica que está en yuri?- preguntó el chico estrella a sus dos amigos mientras se reía...está de sobra decir que le llegaron dos buenos golpes en su supuestamente inmortal cabeza

-a Chrona no le gusta Maka- sentencio el shinigami

-vamos, hasta se sonroja cuando se le acerca demasiado-

-ella se sonroja cuando _cualquiera_ se le acerca demasiado porque no está acostumbrada al contacto físico- aclaró el chico

-como digas, rayitas-

-¡¿a quién le vienes a decir rayitas?!- y empezaron una de sus clásicas peleas...

Mientras tanto, Soul pensaba en algo...

Según Mary era probable que la joven estuviera "dispuesta a probar _algo nuevo_" eso significaba que a Maka nunca le había gustado una chica (era natural que él nunca se hubiera enterado, pero ellas si, después de todo, Maka debía de haberles dicho si compartía o no sus...tendencias) ósea que hasta el momento no debía de sentir atracción hacia una...

Pero todavía estaba el problema de Chrona...

Desde hacía muy poco que él había notado que dicho espécimen era _hembra_ y debía admitir que hasta el momento la cercanía de ella con Maka no le había fastidiado…pero si a la rubia le gustaba alguna chica, de seguro sería la peli rosada…es decir, por algo la cuidaba tanto, ¿no?...no era una posibilidad lejana que aquella cercanía derivara en un sentimiento amoroso…

-maldita tabla de planchar con complejo de mascota- pensó mientras era rodeado por aquella extraña aura negra.

-Oye, neko-chan (4)- llamó Mary a Maka

-¿me hablas a mí?-

-si-

¿Por qué "neko-chan"?-

-Tu apariencia y personalidad me recuerdan a un gatito…además, suena mono, ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó

-si…algo pero no sé en qué podría parecerme a…-

-eres algo bipolar, si un desconocido se te acerca vas a alejarte de él, pero una vez que alguien se gana tu confianza eres un amor y eres arisca…pero al mismo tiempo algo mimosa, ¿no?- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, la otra se apartó

-creí que habíamos quedado en…-

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…soy una fan moe después de todo-le dijo mientras le tocaba el cabello

-eso explica porque Hikari te gusta tanto-

-de manera solo superficial, si- ella sonrio –aunque tu amiga de cabellos rosas es algo similar-

-te recomiendo que no te acerques a Chrona, aun no se acostumbra al contacto físico y podría asustarse de…-

-¿Una chica que parece mirarla como la miraría un chico?-

-es una buena manera de describirlo-

-hola- saludó fríamente el Evans mientras alejaba a su técnico de aquella "acosadora", la otra rubia sonrío

-vamos chaval no te hagas el chulo, ¿Cuánto más te crees que vas a soportar?- pensó con una sonrisa –aunque mejor, más diversión para mí-.

-Oye, Soul- lo llamó la rubia algo sonrojada

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesto

-¿me devuelves mi mano?- le dijo algo nerviosa, el chico la soltó con brusquedad

-lo siento- se disculpó sin cuidado

-¿qué te pasa?-

-nada-

-sé que mientes- aclaró

-dije que nada- se miraron por un momento, alguien tenía que ceder en algún instante

-disculpa, Maka- la llamó Kid, ambos lo miraron con cara de "que-quieres-que-estoy-ocupado", el shinigami los ignoró -¿vienes un momento?, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-

-voy- le dijo la chica dejando sola a su arma.

* * *

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?- le preguntó Maka al chico cuando ya estaban solos

-quiero invitar a salir a Chrona y me gustaría pedirte…consejos- listo, ya lo había hecho, si la otra tenía algún tipo de problema o si tenían una relación más allá de una simple y bella amistad era momento de que se lo aclarara

-llévala a ver una película de terror con fantasmas, de esas en las que te salen ilusiones ópticas cada cinco minutos, la vas a tener pegada a ti porque si no va a ser difícil que se te acerque- le dijo como consejo, Kid la miró extrañado –ah y trata de no abrazarla mucho, intenta empezar con tomarla de la mano- le sugirió

-¿no…vas a detenerme?-

-voy a contarte un secreto: tú le gustas pero cree que aun la odias porque trató de matarte, si la invitas vas a quitarle esa idea de la cabeza- luego añadió –pero como su amiga si la haces llorar yo misma voy a cortarte el pene con unas tijeras-

-en ese caso no debo temer nada- dijo el pelinegro

-¿me pediste permiso por qué pensaste que tenemos algún tipo de relación "yuri", cierto?-

-solo un poco- confesó

-eso solo pasará en la mente de los pervertidos fanáticos del lesbianismo- le dijo mientras regresaba a clases, el shinigami sonrio

-tal vez sea buena idea decirle a Soul…pero esto no es mi problema- pensó mientras iba de vuelta a clases. Permitir que las chicas acosaran a Maka parecía ser una buena idea para que el alvino al fin se le declarará, de esa manera le pagaría a la rubia por los consejos que acababa de darle.

* * *

hola a tod s aqui presentandome con el tercer capitulo de esta cosa, la verdad es que me costó un poco escribirla y espero que me haya quedado bien. Pobre Soul a este ritmo se va a destrozar la cabeza de celos XD

quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios que me nmotivan a escribir

P.D: en el proximo capitulo vienen algunas sorpresitas


	4. la gota que derramó el vaso

Mientras Marie-sensei anotaba algunas cosas en la pizarra del salón, cierto alvino pensaba en que se suponía que iba a hacer con su técnico. Seguir insistiendo con el tema era una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo la chica iba a contestarle siempre lo mismo: no era lo que él pensaba, pero "si no era", ¿por qué tanto misterio?, bastaba con decirle si alguien le gustaba o no para que la dejara en paz…o mejor dicho, para comenzar a hundirse en su miseria.

Eso de estar enamorado no era para nada cool.

Por fin sonó el (bendito) timbre para el recreo, su intención era sacarle un poco mas de información a Maka, desgraciadamente, no la encontró por ningún lado

-¿han visto a Maka?- le preguntó a la mayor chismosa del Shibusen

-creo que fue con Chrona a algún lado, parecía tener algo importante que decirle- le contestó Liz, el joven asintió y fue en busca de la chica.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?- le preguntó Maka a la peli rosa, otra chica sonrio de aquella manera trasparente que no dejaba lugar a duda acerca de su alegría

-Ki...Kid-kun me invito a salir- dijo con algo de dificultad, como si no deseara que aquel sentimiento se desbordara, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos, como si en cualquier momento fueran a liberar grandes lagrimas de felicidad

-estoy muy feliz por ti- le dijo la rubia tomándole las manos

-quería...darte las gracias-

-no tienes porque-

-si...me has ayudado mucho y siempre...has estado allí-

-si no hiciera eso no tendría derecho a llamarme tu amiga- fue la respuesta de la rubia cenizo.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaba ni Chrona.

La peli rosa, guiada por algún impulso, dio una especie de saltito hacia la otra chica y rodeo el cuerpo de su amiga con los brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. La de colitas se quedó un momento en shock, para luego corresponder aquel gesto de manera cariñosa.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la portadora de sangre alejándose un poco, pero sin soltarla

-no me molesta que me abraces así que no te preocupes-le contestó la rubia colocándole una mano en la cabeza, tampoco la había soltado.

El problema fue que aquella tierna escena parecía otra cosa desde lejos...y eso era lo que cierto alvino acababa de presenciar.

-¿Hablaste con Maka?- le preguntó Tsubaki al verlo entrar, el chico la miró con frialdad

-no- contestó de manera cortante, la pelinegra la miró extrañada

-¿qué habrá pasado?- pensó en su fuero interno.

El Evans se la pasó todo lo que quedaba de la jornada de clases alejándose y evitando a su técnico, quien no se explicaba el comportamiento de su arma, a su parecer no había hecho nada que mereciera un trato tan distante

-¿nos vamos?- le preguntó la chica cuando sonó el timbre de salida, él no contestó y simplemente se subió a su motocicleta, ella tomó asiento a su lado y se agarró de su cintura, pensando en cómo iba a preguntarle al alvino los motivos de su comportamiento sin que este cambiara el tema o pudiera zafarse de él. El camino al departamento fue silencioso y tenso, sobretodo eso ultimo. Aquella tensión casi se hizo palpable cuando llegaron a su hogar.

Él se tiró en el sofá y no dijo ni una palabra, al final, Maka perdió la paciencia

-¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó como una exigencia, reprochándose mentalmente por su falta de tacto

-nada- pero pensándolo mejor, era imposible tener delicadeza con él

-¿cómo que nada?, has estado evitándome todo el día- le echo en cara, el joven la miró de manera acusadora

-¡¿por qué tengo que ser sincero contigo si tú no lo eres conmigo?!- le gritó cabreado.

Gran error.

-¡¿En qué puto momento he hecho algo que implique mentirte?!- eso ya era el colmo, primero la ignoraba y ahora la trataba de mentirosa. Ya era suficiente

-¡¿no sabes, eh, y _esa_ escenita que es entonces?!- le preguntó aún más molesto. La chica vivía criticándole su manía de ocultar cosas, alegando que podía confiar en su persona, ¿cómo podía confiar en alguien que no hacía lo mismo?

-¡no tengo idea de qué diablos estás hablando!- alegó la técnico ya harta de la escena que estaba montando su compañero

-¡mira: primero me dices que no te gustan las chicas y después veo que Chrona te da un beso y tú le correspondes, ¿eso no es men...?!- no termino de hablar, una sonora bofetada le dio de lleno en la mejilla derecha.

Aquello lo dejó choqueado. Maka solía pegarle con sus libros, pero era, ¿cómo decirlo?, "nuevo" que ella le diera una cachetada. La observó con detenimiento.

Estaba llorando.

-Deberías mirar bien antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones- le dijo antes de salir del departamento, azotando la puerta.

El chico se quedó mirando un punto muerto, analizando las palabras de su técnico. Si lo pensaba bien, él había visto la escena desde la lejanía y podía haber sido cualquier otro tipo de contacto que su persona había malinterpretado debido a los celos, si lo exponía de esa manera, acababa de tachar a Maka no solo de mentirosa sino de desconfiada hacia él a pesar de saber que la chica pondría las manos al fuego por su persona.

Llevaba un tiempo sintiendo que la joven, en algún sentido, lo estaba traicionando, pero ahora notaba que era él en realidad quien traicionaba su confianza al dudar de ella.

Joder, se sentía fatal.

Una parte de él le decía que fuera a buscar a la chica, pero la otra le dijo que lo mejor era esperar a que ella volviera. Esa última le parecía la mejor opción.

Mientras tanto, algo lejos, Maka estaba apoyada en un poste, una pocas lagrimitas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos aunque ella se decía que no debía llorar por eso

-esto de estar enamorada es un maldito lio- pensó dando un suspiro

-¿Maka?- preguntó Liz acercándose

-¿eh?- la pistola venía con su hermana al lado

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó la menor

-si-

-oh...neko-chan está triste y no lo admite- le dijo la mayor con voz de bebé y tirándole una mejilla para molestarla. Aquel mote se le había pegado

-estoy bien, enserio-

-si estas depre, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotras?- preguntó Patty

-buena idea, no hay pena que un poco de vodka piruleta no pueda ahogar- y ambas agarraron a la chica de los brazos y continuaron su camino

-es mejor que estar aquí sola a punto de llorar- pensó la técnico sin saber en el lio en el que iba a meterse gracias a las hermanas Thompson...

Yo: Amo dejarlas con el suspenso, ¿a ustedes no les gusta? yo creo que recibiré amenazas de muerte por esto XD

- musa: dalo por hecho

-yo: donde putas estabas?

-musa: me fui de vagaciones temporalmente a una imaginación menos psicópata que la tuya

-yo: (sacando una motosierra y sonriendo a lo Alucard) dime jodida perra, ¿por qué te ausentaste tanto tiempo?

-musa: (temblando) prometo que para el otro cap. voy a inspirarte mas rápido

-yo: mas te vale porque si no las lectoras nos van a desollar y quien sabe que otras cosas...


	5. the vinum in veritas

Maka apoyó la frente en la puerta del departamento, o ella se estaba moviendo sin darse cuenta o todo lo demás a su alrededor daba vueltas. Tal vez había bebido demasiado…solo tal vez

-muy bien...veamos- metió la mano al bolsillo de su gabardina, las llaves no estaban, así que buscó en todos los demás solo para descubrir que las dichosas llaves estaban en el bolsillo de su blusa. Al parecer el alcohol le hacía bastante daño a su sistema.

Cuando entró, se movió torpemente hasta llegar a su habitación, chocando con varias cosas en el camino y se dejó caer en su cama, ya veía a los elefantes rosados bailando alrededor de su cama cuando...

-¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS?!- el oído le dolió cuando el Evans se plantó en el marco de su puerta y le gritó como si fuera su padre. Supuso que no podía culparlo, desaparecer por horas sin avisar no era algo que ella hiciera con frecuencia

-¿por qué...tengo que darte...explicaciones...como si fuéramos...novios?- le soltó a quemarropa. Su cabeza estaba hecha un completo revoltijo de ideas confusas que se entremezclaban las unas con las otras como si quisieran formar un puchero dentro de su cabeza, en pocas palabras: su mente era un caos (de no ser así no se habría atrevido a preguntarle eso) pero al parecer podía hablar con normalidad a pesar de las pausas que necesitaba para poder articular bien las palabras. El chico se sonrojo un poco

-porque soy tu arma y es mi deber cuidar de ti- contestó refugiándose en una media verdad, ella dio un largo suspiro

-vaya...por un...segundo...real...mente me...ilusioné- dijo de forma pausada

-¿por qué?-

-pensé...que...quizás...estabas celoso- dijo con sinceridad, aquello le había dado esperanzas. El chico se quedó atónito

-pues no...- un segundo -¿correspondieras?- tenía que ser una-¿por qué estaría celoso?- preguntó algo nervioso, no era posible que ella se hubiera dado cuanta. Aunque si lo pensaba, últimamente no había disimulado precisamente bien

-lo...estarías si...me correspondieras, supongo-

Maldita broma... ¿cierto?

-pues si...te amo- confesó con tranquilidad, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella notó lo que acababa de decir -mierda... ¿como...no quieres...que me...enoje conmigo...si la acabo de regar?- preguntó al aire -yo...quería decirte...de manera..."bonita"...en una carta o algo así y...- dio un suspiro -mierda. La volví a cagar- bufó fastidiada por la falta de control que tenia sobre su lengua. El alvino seguía callado, sin poder digerir lo que estaba pasando, es decir, su técnico se le acababa de declarar como si fuera algo "fácil", él no había tenido cojones para decírselo pero ella no había siquiera dudado, ¿era normal que se sintiera estúpido?

-¿y bien?- preguntó ella

-¿y bien qué?-

-¿no...Vas a...decirme...nada...?-

-¿eh?- ella suspiro molesta por la falta de comprensión por parte de su arma

-se...supone...que...tienes que...corresponderme...o rechazarme- fue su respuesta. El joven se vio tentado a decirle que le correspondía el sentimiento. Pero una pare de él le dijo que era el alcohol quien hablaba y no la chica.

Y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar el decírselo y que ella no recordara nada al día siguiente

-es el alcohol el que habla Maka, en realidad tu no sientes eso- le dijo con el fin de que ella pensara mejor las cosas (dentro de lo que cabía debido al contexto). Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver algunas lágrimas salir de los ojos de la rubia

-ya...veo...- murmuró hundiéndose mas en la almohada como si fuera una niña pequeña

-¿por qué...estas llorando?- le preguntó nervioso. Una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era hacerla llorar (aunque ciertamente, lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto)

-eso es un "no"- contestó abatida

-eso no es cierto-

-¿entonces?-

-ya te lo dije, es el alcohol el que habla-

-al contrario...no te...diría esto...si no...Estuviera en este...estado-

-¿por qué?-

-porque...así mañana voy...a poder decir que no recuerdo...nada y tú y yo...seguiremos siendo amigos...como siempre...- le dijo cerrando los parpados con fuerza en un intento por contener las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por sus blancas mejillas. Le dolía el haberse equivocado con algo tan importante como eso, por un instante sintió un deje de ira hacia él, pero se dijo a si misma que era ella la que había malinterpretado las cosas...¿como podría él, sentir algo más que amistad hacia su persona?, se sentía una completa idiota.

Aunque más imbécil se sentía Soul.

Frente a él estaba la chica que amaba llorando por su culpa, todo por sus propios temores. Ella había interpretado las cosas correctamente y había tenido el valor para confesar sus sentimientos. Cosa que él, con todo lo "hombre" que se consideraba, no solo no había sido capaz de hacer, sino que además, en vez de celebrarlo o de decirle la verdad, le había hecho polvo el corazón solo por miedo a ser herido...¿no era eso cobarde y egoísta?, sabía que si...

Pero eso no le había impedido hacerlo.

-Maka- la llamó, ella no contestó -oye...- quería disculparse y decirle la verdad para enmendar su error, pero la joven estaba dormida, aquello lo hizo suspirar -mas te vale que te acuerdes- le dijo quitándole los zapatos y acostandola.

Tenía muchísimas cosas que explicarle.

* * *

No es que les tenga miedo ni nada parecido, pero aqui está el capi tan pronto como pude hacerlo (asi que no me maten porfavor, musa: oye pendeja nadie se traga esa sobreactuacion tuya yo: tu te callas misera arrastrada), ahora, seguro que muchas se están preguntando: ¿qué chingados significa el titulo?, pues les contesto: eso es una frase en latín (si mal no recuerdo porque lo leí en un libro hace la tira de años) que significa "en el vino está la verdad" osea "el vino suelta la lengua" como claramente vemos que le pasó a Maka XD.

Por cierto, estoy pensando el el proximo fic que voy a subir y estoy dudosa entre una parodia y una "slide of life" (un pedazo de la vida de un personaje), ¿que me dicen?, yo me inclino mas por la parodia jejeje

como sea, nos llemos (en un tiempo porque no sé como voy a continuar esto)


	6. un beso deberia explicarlo todo

-Makita…- Blair llamó a la técnico quien solo veía sombras difusas a su alrededor. No recordaba absolutamente nada de la coche anterior…salvo la imagen de Liz pasándole una copa con Dios sabría qué

-¿eh…?- la chica sintió el roce de _piel desnuda _contra la propia…

Y eso la despertó enseguida

-Blair…-

-dime-

-¿Por qué estas sin ropa en mi cama?- preguntó aterrada

-por lo mismo por lo que tu estas sin ropa- le contestó de forma coqueta. La ojiverde levanto las mantas, en efecto, no tenía prenda alguna

-dime por favor que no…- la otra asintió con la cabeza mientras se reía de forma algo pervertida, dando a entender, sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo que se suponía que habían hecho; la mayor debió contener una carcajada ante la reacción de la pequeña rubia . Primero se puso pálida y empezó a temblar con violencia, luego se llevó la mano a la parte baja de su vientre, como si quisiera cubrirla y preguntó con voz queda

-¿de verdad tu…y yo…?-

-sí. Tienes talento para ello…y eso que según tu no tenias idea de que hacer…-

-no la tengo…era mi primera vez…- parecía a punto de echarse a llorar

-pero dime, ¿sabes que fue lo mejor?- le preguntó de forma seductora mientras la abrazaba

-¿q…qué?-

-que te mentí para que no volvieras a ahogar tus penas en alcohol…-

_(Aparece el hombre morado de "Koni-chan" cantando la siguiente canción)_

_En este momento Maka esta digiriendo lo que acaba de escuchar, sigan esperando por fis ¡yeah!..._

-¡ ¿QUÉ?!- le gritó con cara de trauma

-lo que oíste. Es malo ahogar tus penas en alcohol nya…- canturreó feliz de la vida

-no vuelvas a hacer eso…nunca, ¿está claro?- le preguntó mirándola con cara de asesina en serie

-no pongas esa cara que das miedo, okey no lo voy a volver a hacer…-

-más te vale…-

-pero si quieres podemos…- movió los dedos como viejo verde. La Albarn no la dejó terminar

-dilo y te arrancaré las piernas para luego freírlas en aceite hirviendo y hacer que te las tragues-

-no hace falta que te pongas violenta- ambas escucharon como el Evans tocaba la puerta de la habitación. Aterrada porque el chico las descubriera en ese estado (allí sí que no habría pero que valiera), Maka se levanto y cerró la puerta con pestillo

-me estoy cambiando- mintió temblando

-apúrate ya es tarde…me sorprende que puedas estar de pie, por cierto-

-a mi también- le dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta y tomaba su ropa

-¿Qué le paso a mis bragas?- estaban rotas por la mitad

-te las arranqué con mis garras-

-Blair…-

-es broma, las rompí sin querer cuando te quité la ropa-

-enserio no vuelvas a hacer esto, ni de broma-

-¿te asustaste por que querías que Soul-kun fuera el primero?-

-no- mentira –solo por el trauma- le dijo mientras salía del cuarto

-Maka-chan debería ser más sincera consigo misma…- pensó la gata mientras se reía.

-¿Qué hacia Blair en tu cuarto?- le preguntó Soul cuando iban camino al Shibusen

-¿lo…notaste…?- la chica sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho con una katana

-si-

-me hizo una broma- confesó

-¿solo fue eso?-

-si-

-vale, te creo- le dijo

-¿qué? Estaba sorprendida

-dije que te creo- reitero con calma.

Si lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior era cierto, era imposible que la gata le hubiera puesto un dedo encima. Aunque si quería ser honesto todavía tenía algunas dudas al respecto. Pero la chica, sin saberlo, había destruido su orgullo masculino: ella se le había declarado, cosa que él no se había atrevido hacer.

Y por eso ahora tenía que enmendar eso. Ella lo había hecho en un momento de "delirio" y casi como un comentario casual…él tenía que hacer algo mucho mejor que eso…

Pero no sabía qué…

-Oye, Soul…- el alvino se volteó para verla –me siento mal por haber llegado…"así" anoche y…me gustaría compensarte-

-muy bien...- sonrio de aquella manera tan característica suya –voy a vengarme de ti por ponerme celoso, Makita- la joven se merecía, por todos los malos ratos que le había dado hasta el momento un pequeño castigo antes de su confesión…eso la haría más inesperada

-por cierto, Maka- ella lo miró

-¿Qué?-

-¿te acuerdas de algo de anoche?-

-la verdad no, solo a Liz pasándome un vaso con…ni siquiera recuerdo que era- dijo dando un suspiro de fastidio mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, la cabeza le dolía (ni la mitad de lo que debía, pero aun así era doloroso)

-eso lo hace más fácil…no sé qué haría para convencerte si pensaras que te rechacé- joder, se sentía increíblemente aliviado.

Era la clase del maestro de disección el que, por cierto, había llevado un

-etto…sensei…eso es… ¿un…canguro?- Tsubaki estaba desconcertada por la criatura que estaba atada a la mesa de disección

- es un Canguro arbóreo bondegezou- completó Stein mientras se arreglaba los lentes, luego sonrió de manera sádica –y es el espécimen que vamos a diseccionar hoy-.

En lo que el profesor se divertía y todos los demás hacían un esfuerzo por no vomitar y salir corriendo del salón de clases. Bueno, todos excepto el Evans, quien pensaba dos cosas en particular: la primera como "vengarse" por todos los celos (que ahora suponía eran intencionales) que le había sacado la chica y, también, como hacerle saber sus sentimientos. Para su fortuna ella no recordaba que (en un extraño y nada intencional) sentido la había rechazo, así que ella creería en sus palabras. Para el final de la clase, ya tenía en claro cuál sería el "castigo" de chica, pero su confesión aun no estaba lista

-no importa, ya se me ocurrirá algo- pensó dando un suspiro.

Cuando salieron del Shibusen, el chico agarró a su técnico y, luego de consultar una dirección en internet, la llevó a una calle llena de tiendas

-quiero que vayas allí y compres lo que sea- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Soul…- la chica estaba en shock

-dime- le dijo haciéndose el desatendido

-eso es una sex shop-

-lo sé. No me imagino nada más vergonzoso que hacerte entrar ahí…me pregunto que se imaginará el sujeto que atiende…- ella se sonrojó. Usualmente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero su apariencia era bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo?, de "niñita buena"… Y de verdad no quería saber que pasaría por la mente de las personas que la vieran

-¿no hay otra cosa que…?-

-no. Tú me dijiste que me debías una y quiero que hagas eso-

-a poco lo voy a usar-

-si quieres luego lo tiras o lo vendes en internet, no me importa, pero quiero ver tú cara cuando salgas

- -te odio- fue todo lo que dijo antes de poner un pie en el interior.

Los escaparates estaban llenos de los artículos más extravagantes…dios, en su vida se imaginaba utilizando alguno

-odio esto- pensó agarrando lo primero que vio. Era una cajita pequeña de color blanco –listo ahora a…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Mary apareciéndole por detrás, la chica dio un respingo

-y…yo…bueno, veras… es que…- la otra notó la cajita

-no sabía que tuvieras necesidad de usar eso- le dijo en tono picaresco

-¿esto?- señaló la caja algo confundida

-¿sabes que es, verdad?-

-estoy aquí porque Soul me obligó- noto la cara que había puesto la otra –como parte de una apuesta, solo quiere avergonzarme para molestarme-

-en ese caso, te recomendaría que llevaras algo diferente a un dildo- la otra se sonrojó

-¿esto es…?-

-si – contestó tranquilamente

-por cierto, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-¿de verdad quieres saber qué voy a comprar y para que lo voy a usar?-

-pensándolo mejor, no-

-así me gusta, el exceso de curiosidad es un mal habito- la puerta se abrió y Mary notó que el Evans entraba con cara de enojado, posiblemente la técnico se había demorado mucho

-oportunidad- pensó con una sonrisa –pero si quieres comprar un dildo- alzó la voz para que él la oyera, luego tomó a la de colitas de un brazo y la acerco más a su cuerpo, el alvino frunció el ceño notablemente cabreado -vamos a los vestidores y yo te enseño como se usa- la otra abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿era una broma cierto? Pero fuese lo que fuese, la chica de rasgos felinos no pudo dar un solo paso

-¡suéltala!- le gritó el Evans con cara de león enojado

-¿y por qué?- preguntó con burla mientras abrazaba un poco más a la técnico.

Demasiado para él

-¡porque Maka es mía!- le gritó nuevamente mientras jalaba a la chica hacia su persona

-¿ha dicho…lo que creo que ha dicho?- pensó la chica, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque, como prueba de sus palabras, Soul le plantó de lleno un beso en la boca…

-al fin te has hartado, chaval- pensó la otra riéndose mentalmente.

* * *

yo: Al fin, despues de 15 tazas de café, cuatro kilos de manzanas, aspirado diez inciensos y 110 horas de mi vida pensando en esto al fin lo termine

musa: ya era hora

yo: te callas maldita zorra que nunca me ayudas

musa: lo haria si tu me trataras con respeto

yo: no tengo porque tratar con respeto a una tipa que nisiquiera existe porque es una vision creada por mi para no sufrir por mis extrañas ideas o falta de inspiracion

musa: cuantas tazas te has tomado este dia?

yo: no sé...solo unas...seis...tal vez mas

musa: vete a dormir que a nadie le importan tus excusas y ni tus ataques de extrañismo y apuesto que ni estan leyendo esto porque les vale verga

yo: si lo hacen, ¿verdad?

musa: pues no

yo: hagamos un trato, si me dejan 10 review y mesionan que leen esto tu me inspiras para hacer el siguiente cap antes del jueves

musa: trato hecho...


	7. pero no lo hace

Cuando el alvino la soltó (el beso no debía de haber durado más que unos cinco segundos, pero a la técnico se le habían hecho una eternidad), sin mediar palabra, la sacó del lugar

-esto va a tener un desenlace muy interesante- pensó Mary riéndose. Maka no dijo nada ante el silencio de su arma, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la guadaña, pero una cosa estaba clara: iba a tener que darle una explicación, de eso no cabía duda. No iba a permitir que le robara un beso (y peor, el primero) y se fuera como si nada.

-Está celoso- se dijo a si misma mientras iban en a motocicleta. El ronroneo del motor era, usualmente, una gran distracción de sus pensamientos, pero en aquella ocasión estaba tan metida que ni siquiera se percataba de ello –solo…esa puede ser la explicación- por una cuestión de instinto, se aferró a él con más fuerza –eso quiere decir que…-.

Soul hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para no emitir ningún tipo de ruido cuando sintió los pequeños (pero aun así bastante _apetecibles_) pechos de su técnico contra su espalda. Se enfocó en el camino para no pensar en cómo sería aquella cercanía sin prenda alguna.

Además, tenía que pensar en cómo explicarle lo del beso.

Ok, ya sabía lo que se sentía estar enojado consigo mismo: su idea era decláresele de manera romántica…el romance no iba con él, pero no había sido una mala idea el intentarlo. Pero al final lo había hecho de manera un poco (okey, demasiado) brusca y, para variar, tendría que darle explicaciones a la técnico.

Que, para agregarle nerviosismo al caos que tenía en la cabeza, no había dicho palabra alguna. No era posible que lo dicho la noche anterior fuese mentira, ¿verdad?

-no…ella no es así- se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de de calmarse. No quería agarrarse de aquella posibilidad, hacerlo sería desconfiar de la chica y si hacia eso, se consideraba capaz de echarse para atrás.

Al fin llegaron al departamento y el chico, aun con la cabeza llena de ideas, hizo un pequeño intento de huir a su habitación, solo para poder ordenar mejor todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Desgraciadamente, Maka no era alguien a quien le gustara esperar para obtener una respuesta.

Mucho menos una que ver con respecto a su vida amorosa

-Soul…- él ya estaba parado en el marco de su puerta. Dio un suspiro, la rubia podía ser muy persistente y si no usaba las palabras correctas incluso podría ponerse violenta. Pero si no explicaba sus acciones ella podía pensar que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

Y si eso pasaba, estaba más que claro que nunca recibiría perdón.

Él la miró, dando a entender que contestaría cualquier pregunta. Pero que no iba a empezar la conversación, ni de chiste

-me diste un beso… ¿Por qué estabas…celoso?- preguntó tratando de que el tono de ilusión de su voz no se notara. Objetivo que no logró.

Aquello le sacó una suave sonrisa al ojirubí

-¿soy tan evidente?- normalmente a ella le desagradaba muchísimo que el joven le contestara con otra pregunta, pero en aquella ocasión, esa pregunta le aceleró el corazón más que cualquier respuesta directa

-¿quieres decir que…?- le chico se acercó y le susurró con suavidad

-sí, yo también te amo- le dijo con tranquilidad, aunque…

"_Esto es lo que pasa en la cabeza de Soul_

_-¡SE LO DIJE, EN SUS CARAS JODIDOS LOLICOMS Y TAMBIEN EN LA TUYA BLACK STAR QUE YO SI TENGO HUEVOS PARA DECIRLE QUE ME GUSTA!- todo eso seguido de una risa psicópata"._

Mientras el chico tenía su pequeño momento interno, el cerebro de la joven notó un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto

-Soul… ¿por qué…yo también?- preguntó nerviosa

-porque sé que te sientes lo mismo que yo…- le dijo abrazándola. Un color rojizo comenzó a trepar por la cara de la técnico

-¡¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Me esforcé mucho para que no lo notaras!- le grito nerviosa

-me lo contó un pajarito…- aquello la puso más nerviosa

-eso es imposible…Tsubaki no traicionaría mi confianza…- la chica se desarmaba el cabello con algo de desesperación

-fuiste tu- le dijo con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo aun mas…

Y todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior pasó frente a sus ojos…

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó el Evans al verla en el "Sr. Rincón"

-si…solo que no me creo que te lo haya dicho de esa forma-

-oye, si no me lo hubieras dicho no me habría atrevido a decírtelo- ella sonrió

-pero hay una cosa que quiero que me expliques-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿de verdad creíste que me gustaban las mujeres?-

-entenderás que tenía mis motivos para creerlo-

-si lo analizas descubrirás que era solo una película tuya-

-pesada-

-aun así te gusto-

-supongo-

-aunque admito que no sabía que fueras tan celoso…o posesivo-

-hablando de ser posesivo, hay algo que quiero hacerte…- le dijo en tono lujurioso mientras se le acercaba cual cazador a su presa…

* * *

musa: (en el señor rincon) no las aquiero malditas desquisiadas, no las quiero nada...

yo: vez, te dije que si leian esto

musa: espero que sepan lo mucho que tube que trabajar para esto

yo: lamento haberte atado a una silla y torturado con una cuchara para que cooperaras

musa: no hay cuidado, por cierto, ¿como vas a continuar esto?

yo: ni idea :)

musa: _quiero lemon_

yo: persersion quizas pero no me siento preparada para escribir eso, aunque quizas lo intente, en fin no les chupo mas tiempo de este lado de la hoja

musa: escuchaste lo que pensaba?

yo: por supuesto, si yo te cree (risa satanica)

nos leemos!


	8. mente sucia, mente sucia everywhere

-¿a qué se refiere con hacerme algo?- pensó la Albarn sonrojada mientras el chico la mantenía brazada y apoyaba, con delicadeza, sus labios en su cuello. Aquello la hizo estremecer, no estaba acostumbrada a esa cercanía y mucho menos de un personaje del sexo masculino...

Particularmente si provenían de su compañero.

No sabía si era el tipo de persona sensible a las caricias o solo era sensible a los roces del Evans, pero la cosa era que el joven estaba acelerándole el corazón sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Aunque esa no era precisamente una novedad.

Su nerviosismo se hizo más grande cuando el alvino tomó asiento en el sofá y la jaló, quedando ella sentada de espaldas sobre su regazo. Daba la impresión de que el oji rubí no tenía ninguna intensión de dejarla hablar, porque apenas la tuvo donde quería le quitó las coletas que impedían ver por completo su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, aunque la palabra más correcta para aquella caricia era "morderlo"

-será que quiere...- aquello la hizo sonrojarse más si es que era posible, digamos que su arma quería _eso, ¿_qué iba a contestarle?

No estaba segura de estar del todo preparada, pero la verdad era que los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo le estaban gustando muchísimo, además, el joven había demostrado estar dispuesto (literalmente) a dar su vida por ella... ¿no se merecía un premio por eso?

El Evans ya le había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la blusa y comenzaba a morder sus hombros

-si es con él...supongo que no hay ningún problema- se dijo a sí misma, además, notaba que era solo él quien impartía aquellas caricias. Cosa que, claro está, ella no iba a permitir.

Se volteó y le dio al chico un beso en los labios, él le correspondió con algo de sorpresa, aprovechando aquello, Maka introdujo su lengua en la boca de Soul, saboreando toda la zona.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando un hilito de saliva como prueba de su reciente unión, aprovechando aquello, el Evans volvió a tomar el control de la situación, desabotonando por completo su blusa, sonrio al ver el sujetador negro de puntitos blancos con bordes de encaje

-vaya, te han crecido- comentó, luego agarró una de las tiritas del sostén y la soltó

-oye eso dolió- le reclamó la Albarn

-lo siento- dijo riendo mientras se inclinaba.

Maka soltó un gemido cuando el joven volvió a mordisquear su cuello y comenzó a bajar aquellas (un poco rudas) caricias

-no sé si me gustan sus caricias...o soy una maldita masoquista- pensó la Albarn cuando otro gemido se escapo de su garganta, tenía que admitirlo, esas mordidas le gustaban.

El chico siguió así durante un rato, saboreando la piel con olor a vainilla de la rubia, quien, para disfrutar más de aquellos mimos, había cerrado los ojos. Sonrió internamente cuando el joven la levantó de la cadera...

Así que acabarían en _eso_, ¿eh?, bueno, si quería ser honesta, a esas alturas no solo no le molestaba en lo absoluto sino que le entusiasmaba un poco...

En su mente resonó el sonido de un disco rayado cuando Soul la sentó en el sofá y le abotono nuevamente la blusa

-ya está...- murmuró observando su obra, ella, sin entender ni papa fue hacia el baño a verse en el espejo. Un grito resonó en todo el departamento

-¡¿QUE CARAJO HICISTE?!- le gritó furiosa: la chica tenía en sus hombros, el cuello y el nacimiento de los pechos lleno de marquitas rojas dejadas por los dientes del alvino

-puedes llamarlas "marcas de posesión personal"- explicó con orgullo -quiero que todo mundo _en especial esa maldita bastarda con complejo de gata y Blair _sepan que ahora _eres mía_ y ¿qué mejor que _dejarlo impreso?- _la rubia lo miro con un tic en el ojo izquierdo

-Soul...-

-dime...-

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- el alvino quedo semi-inconsciente en el suelo, luego se sentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza, se quedó callado al verla sonrojada con la vista fija en el suelo

-¿qué pasa?- le preguntó algo nervioso, ella se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su habitación

-¿a dónde vas?-

-a mi cuarto...si quieres puedes venir- le dijo con algo de inseguridad antes de cerrar la puerta.

Soul se quedó mirando la entrada a la habitación de su técnico por un momento, luego sonrio, Dios, ¿quien diría que Maka Albarn fuera tan _pervertida_?, la joven acababa de dejar en sus manos la opción de tomarla, de tenerla por completo, en otras palabras: le ofrecía su cuerpo si quería tomarlo.

Se puso de pie, la quería por supuesto.

Claro que la quería.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que ella estaba senada sobre la cama.

Esperando.

Esperándolo a él.

-sabía que vendrías- le dijo con una sonrisa

-era predecible viniendo de mi, pero admito que de ti no me lo esperaba- confesó sentándose a su lado y abrazándola

-hay facetas de mi que ni siquiera yo conozco- admitió ella dándole un beso y dejando caer su peso sobre él.

Soul sintió la suavidad de la cama en su espalda y a la chica sentada en su cadera

-eres una pervertida, ¿lo sabías?- le recrimino con una sonrisa

-te recuerdo que tu te divertiste de lo lindo...me toca a mí- le dijo casi como una excusa mientras metía sus manos por el interior de la polera del alvino, para luego quitársela.

El Evans soltó un gruñido al sentir como la joven mordía un poco su pecho, aquello la preocupó un poco, nunca había escuchado algo así

-¿te lastimé?- le preguntó con algo de preocupación

-no...Sigue- ella sonrió y continuo con sus caricias.

-Aun no...- Soul agarró la muñeca de su técnico justo cuando esta iba a meter su mano en el interior del pantalón

-¿por qué no? preguntó ella algo molesta

-porque es mi turno- le dijo tirándola sobre la cama besándola con algo de desesperación, una que a ella simplemente le fascinaba, nunca, ni en aquellas fantasías que el manto nocturno solía mantener en secreto, se habría imaginado al joven tan _desesperado _por ella.

Con movimientos algo nerviosos, el alvino le quitó la blusa y, después de una pequeña batalla contra el malvado broche de la prenda, también logro quitarle el sostén, ella se cubrió con los brazos

-sigo siendo bastante plana así que...quizás no sea muy...divertido tocarme- le dijo bajando la mirada

-están bien- le dijo el chico con algo de brusquedad debido a la impaciencia mientras le apartaba las manos. Se quedó mirando a la chica, como si no supiera qué empezar a tocar, al final se decidió por aquellas bolitas de carne que, no sabía si era por el frio o la excitación, estaban duros como piedras.

Con algo de brusquedad, tiró del izquierdo, ella emitió un quejido de dolor

-lo siento- se disculpó el Evans antes de volver a pellizcarlo, pero esta vez con más suavidad, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, guiado por un impulso, el joven lamió aquella corona y, al comprobar que le gustaba, se llevó todo lo que podía morder a la boca mientras su mano se encargaba de masajear el otro pecho

-para...- pidió ella, agitada

-mentirosa- las palabras salieron ahogadas al ser pronunciadas contra la piel de la rubia -sé que no quieres que pare-.

La joven logró sacar un poco de fuerza de algún lugar y cambió los papeles, ambos soltaron un gemido cuando sus sexos se rozaron. Con movimientos nerviosos, la chica se deshizo del pantalón de su arma a la par que el joven tiraba y quitaba su falda, solo una prenda los cubría

-¿ahora si?- preguntó ella tomando la punta del bóxer. Él asintió

-si no te da miedo- ella, antes de que el nerviosismo la hiciera dudar, los bajó con rapidez, un mayúsculo sonrojo subió por su rostro al ver aquella...eh... ¿cosa?, joder, ni siquiera había visto a su padre sin ropa.

Extendió la mano hacia aquello y lo rozó con cuidado, ignorante de lo que podía tocar, recorrió con suavidad la extensión, haciendo gruñir a su amante y dándole más confianza a ella. Con observación no tardó en notar que, mientras la caricia no fuera demasiado brusca no iba a lastimarlo y que la punta era particularmente sensible. Con un poco de nerviosismo, llevó la punta del miembro del chico hacia su boca, mordisqueándola un poco, pasando su lengua por ella, succionándola

-no te detengas...- pidió el joven entrecerrando los ojos, alentada por eso, la joven metió aquella cosa dentro de su boca

-Maka...para...- pidió el chico, la rubia no te hizo el mas mínimo caso, sin saber que el chico iba a advertirle que...

Tosió al ahogarse con el pastoso líquido blanquecino que quedó en su boca, sin embargo, tragó un poco cuando pudo respirar con normalidad

-tiene un sabor extraño...como a...- el chico la calló poniendo un dedo sobre su boca

-es mi turno- la ojiverde se dejó recostar, el joven le quitó las bragas y ella sintió un leve estremecimiento al sentir frio en _esa_ zona.

Con deseo y curiosidad, el joven rozó con la punta de los dedos aquella húmeda cavidad, sacándole un audible gemido a su amante, al parecer era bastante menos delicada de lo que parecía.

Los gemidos de la joven llenaron el cuarto cuando, en parte imitándola, el Evans comenzó a lamer su intimidad, ella cerraba sus piernas alrededor de él y tiraba de su cabello en dos movimientos contradictorios, uno para acercarlo y el otro para que se alejara. Aunque la verdad era que, aunque ella hubiera rogado, Soul no la habría soltado, aquel néctar era, simplemente, algo delicioso.

Se alejó de su técnico cuando aquella parte se contrajo.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó al ver lo agitada que estaba la rubia

-si...- contestó ella tratando de tranquilizar su respiración -¿empezamos?- preguntó tomando la mano del alvino

-como quieras...- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la par que se acomodaba tal y como su instinto le decía que hiciera.

Un grito de dolor resonó con fuerza en los oídos del Evans a la par que ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, dejando bastantes marcas. El chico se asustó cuando la vio llorar

-lo siento...- murmuró limpiándole el rostro

-está bien...si...sigue- pidió ella tratando de parecer calmada

-¿segura?-

-si...-.

La habitación se llenó de los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, sus caderas, apegadas una a la otra, hacían un movimiento que iba desde lo brusco a lo delicado, de lo rápido a lo lento. Cuando cada quien sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo, Maka, sacando fuerzas de Shinigami-sama-sabrá-donde dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante, quedando sentados, cosa que aprovechó para besarlo con mayor comodidad, aunque aquello no fue mucho más que para distraerlo y poder cambiar las posiciones, quedando ella sentada sobre su cadera.

A pesar de su sorpresa, el chico no se lo impidió y Maka no tardó nada en volver al ritmo que tenían hace un momento, incluso, aquella posición les daba algo más de libertad en cuanto a las caricias.

El calor en sus cuerpos aumentaba ya con cada movimiento por más minio que fuera.

El clímax le llegó a ambos como una ola.

Lanzando un gemido, la Albarn se dejó caer en el pecho de su arma, quien, de manera casi mecánica, comenzó a juguetear con lo que quedaba de sus coletas.

Estuvieron así, callados y abrazados por un momento, hasta que él susurró aquellas palabras que, miles de veces en miles de sueños (y, para que mentir, también fantasías) ella había oído de su boca.

Pero era la primera vez que las escuchaba estando despierta.

Obviamente, ella repitió añadiéndole un "también" al inicio de aquella maravillosa frase

-por cierto...- Maka lo miró -¿quieres...?-

-eres un pervertido...pero la verdad es que no tengo sueño y Blair no llegará hasta bastante rato-

-espera aquí- el Evans saltó de la cama y volvió con algo en las manos

-¿puedo bañarte en esto?- traía una botella de salsa de chocolate, la chica alzó una ceja y, con el mero fin de molestarlo un poco le dijo

-lo haré si me dejas atarte a los palos de la cama- a la joven le dio la impresión de que Soul de verdad se lo estaba pensando

-no pensaba que tenías esas tendencias pero si con eso consigo que me dejes bañarte en esto supongo que es un trato justo...-

-era broma, pero dado que tengo tu permiso...-.

Aquella fue una noche de besos, caricias y muchos, muchísimos, "te amo" susurrados...

* * *

Yo: me costó un putamadral...

Musa: esa boca

Yo: te callas. En fin, me costó mucho escribir esto, particularmente porque no quise fijarme en un fic, sino en un manga llamado "profesor indiscreto, amante secreto", se los recomiendo aunque es un poco (bastante) porno espero sus criticas y ojalá me disculpen por la demora. Es curioso que haya escrito esto escuchando "ready to die" (se cagan si ven la versión de los ponis)

Musa: eres una maldita enferma, no sé porque te sigo inspirando. En fin, el siguiente es el último cap.

Yo: cierto (va hacia el refrigerador y se queda fría)

Musa: ¿qué te pasa?

Yo: ¡¿quien se robó mi pastelito?!

Musa: respuestas loquillas a esa pregunta en los comentarios junto a las mentadas de madre por este pésimo lemmon.


	9. cupido no tiene porque ser heterosexual

Cuando Maka abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, notó que era completamente incapaz de moverse debido al agarre de su novio: Soul la tenía abrazada de espaldas y mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su nuca, dejándola completamente rodeada, su brazo izquierdo rodeaba fuertemente su cintura y el otro pasaba por debajo mientras que su mano derecha envolvía su seno.

Aquello la hizo dar un suspiro de resignación, mientras trataba de moverse, el alvino soltó una especie de gruñido y la abrazó más, como si alguien tratara de quitársela y él no fuera a permitirlo. Por su parte, la chica emitió un pequeño gemido al sentir cierta parte de la anatomía del muchacho presionarse contra ella

-estúpidas hormonas- pensó fastidiada, al parecer no podría moverse a menos que el chico despertara

-Soul...- lo llamó con suavidad mientras se revolvía un poco, fue completamente ignorada. Algo parecido al terror recorrió el cuerpo de la técnico cuando escucho los suaves pasos de Blair

-maldita resaca- murmuraba con voz adolorida y casada –voy a pedirle a Maka-chan si puede hacerme un té o algo así…- la joven hizo un patético esfuerzo para liberarse del agarre del Evans, pero ya no tenía sentido: la gata mágica había abierto la puerta.

La Albarn no sabía dónde meterse debido a la vergüenza, pero, pese a todo lo bruja que habían considerado a Blair al principio la chica no hizo ningún comentario, solo sonrio de manera picaresca y, guiñándole un ojo, cerró la puerta

-en tu cara gata…- susurró el Evans con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¿estabas despierto?-

-si-

-¡¿y por qué mierda no me soltaste?!-

-ya te lo dije, quiero que Blair sepa que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contigo…-

-creo que nunca tuvo ningún tipo de interés en mí-

-¿como sabes eso?- le preguntó

-porque mi papá me contó hace unos días que están saliendo y me pregunto si me molestaba-

-¿y...no te molesta?- el Evans juró que Maka casi brillaba al contestar

-no porque al fin me lo voy a quitar de encima...-

-y si Blair va a estar afuera tu y yo vamos a pasar más tiempo solos- le dijo en tono seductor mientras la abrazaba

-te recuerdo que tenemos que ir al Shibusen-

-te recuerdo que a mí me importa un bledo- la técnico ahogo un gemido cuando sintió las intrusas manos de su arma colarse en sus pechos…

"bueno, por la razón o la fuerza"

-¡MAKA-CHOP!- el alvino fue golpeado por una enciclopedia que había aparecido (del bolsillo interdimencional que tenia la rubia en toda su ropa y posiblemente en su mismo cuerpo) de la nada

-creí que ya me había librado de eso- dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-en parte sí, pero no voy a dudar en darte uno cuando te lo merezcas- aclaró la chica –en fin, sal de mi habitación, voy a cambiarme-

-¿nos bañamos juntos?-

Maka lo sacó a patadas del cuarto.

"Los dejo solos, traten de no olvidarse de ir a clase y cuidado con hacer un bebe, nya

Blair"

Decía una nota que la gata mágica había pegado en el refrigerador, la Albarn lo sacó con molestia y arrugó

-maldita gata- murmuró sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido

-¿te arrepientes?- aquella posibilidad lo preocupó un poco

-no, solo me da vergüenza-

-que tierna-

-no soy tierna-

-como digas-

-ven, vamos al Shibusen-.

Todos sus amigos pusieron cara de "ya era hora" cuando los vieron llegar a ambos tomados de la mano y Maka no pudo evitar mirar con algo de triunfo a las fans de su arma que le observaban con desprecio. Sus oportunidades de tener al chico como novio (o siquiera como arma) se podían ir muy a la mierda

-veo que tenemos una nueva pareja en el Shibusen- dijo Mary acercándose con una amplia sonrisa

-si, ¿algún problema?- preguntó el Evans abrazando a su novia con gesto posesivo, como si aquella chica fuera a hacer el intento de quitársela

-no, es mas, estoy feliz de que al fin hayas dejado de lado ese rollo de "tipo chulo" y hayas admitido que te gusta-

Absolutamente todo encajo en la cabeza de la técnico

-Mary...-

-dime-

-¿eran...estas tus intenciones desde el principio?- preguntó, la otra rubia rió y le tomó el mentón

-eres lista, pequeña...-

-Mary-chan...- Hikari le tiró la ropa a su arma mientras miraba con odio a Maka y un aura asesina la rodeaba

-era broma. Pues si, eran mis intenciones desde el principio, consolaste a Hika cuando yo no estaba y te debía una- le dijo tendiéndole la mano

-considerarla mas que pagada- le dijo la técnico correspondiendole el apretón, la Albarn tragó saliva al notar que...

-¿me esta gruñendo?- preguntó algo aterrada al notar que Hikari la miraba como si fuera a matarla de un segundo a otro

-déjala, solo está celosa porque considera que la he dejado un poco de lado últimamente pero sabe que no tiene nada que temer, ¿verdad, Hika-chan?- Mary le acaricio la barbilla a la otra joven con la yema de los dedos

-parece una mascota- pensaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo

-bueno, nos toca clase, nos vemos- dijo la joven mientras se alejaba con su peliceleste compañera

-nosotros también tenemos clase, vamos- la tsundere se dio la vuelta a la par que el Evans recordaba la cara de complacencia que habia puesto Hikari cuando la _ex denominada "maldita bastarda con complejo de gata"_ le había acariciado la barbilla

-eh, Maka- su novia se dio la vuelta

-di...- no alcanzó a terminar de preguntar cuando Soul imitó aquella caricia, daba la impresión de ue se derretía ante el contacto de sus dedos.

Aquello hizo sonreír al chico, puede que todavía guardara resentimiento contra ella, pero al parecer podía aprender algunos trucos

-Al fin y al cabo- pensó -cupido no tiene porque ser heterosexual-.

* * *

un poco corto, lo sé, pero déjenme decirles que al final va a haber un epilogo y que pronto voy a subir otro fic

musa: te recuerdo que tienes 2 pruebas de vuelta de halloween

yo: lo sé, pero por eso voy a hacer terrorismo en el mejor día de todo el año (el único en que se puede asustar a nuestro querido prójimo sin que una vieja llame a la policia)

musa: no voy a preguntar

yo: por cierto, la escena de la caricia en la barbilla es de un anime llamado "acchi kocchi", en fin nos vemos en el epilogo


End file.
